


The Pick Up

by hannigramqueen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome, Will is a massochist, Will meets Hannibal in a bar, he has a surprising ex, they go home together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramqueen/pseuds/hannigramqueen
Summary: Will goes to a fancy bar and meets Hannibal. He goes home with him for sex but it is only the beginning of a stormy affair, both at work and at home. After what Will believes to be a one night stand, he agrees to dinner the following evening but then Hannibal surprises him by turning up in Jack Crawford office.





	1. Meet cute

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many chapters yet. I know this has been done before, but this time I’m doing it.

Will walked into the bar, head down, not really aware of much except the need to drink, and then drink again and then drink some more. At the bar he made the briefest of eye contact with the server, a young guy, barely of legal age to serve drinks, but Will didn’t care.

“What can I get you, sir?” He asked Will, who was somewhat surprised at the manners. He hadn’t really noticed what kind of bar this was, it was just convenient and on his way from the latest crime scene. Disembowelled corpse, large bloated fat cat, clearly his killer had judged him undeserving of his guts. Lamborghini parked next to the corpse, money hadn’t done him any good. Will had yet to work out what he’d done to offend the Chesapeake Ripper. He’d find out soon. In the meantime, he needed that drink and he seemed to have walked into some kind of gentleman’s club. The server didn’t seem bothered about asking if Will’s membership was up to date. Which was strange, to say the least.

“Whiskey, double, on the rocks, please.” Will decided he could do manners too.

The server handed his drink over, placing it on a napkin. He set down some bar snacks. Now this Will recognised. Maybe the establishment wasn’t so classy after all. Will put his hand in his pocket for his wallet.

“It’s been taken care of.” Will lifted his eyebrows, suspicious.

“It’s what? I just walked in. I’m not interested, if this is that. I’m not into anyone your age. Let’s just say I’d rather my engine had more miles on it.”

The server blushed a little, and glanced over to the other side of the bar. Sitting there was a man. At least Will thought it was a man. It could have been a peacock, the way he was dressed. All paisley and silk by the looks of him.

“Sorry, I thought... never mind.”

Will picked up his drink, and moved along towards the peacock. Up close he could see this peacock was very good looking, and just the right age. About fifty, but looked younger. Will was a good profiler. He could tell this man was interested. The funny thing was, he hadn’t come into the bar looking for a hook up, but he suddenly realised it was the perfect antidote to his poison. He also had the most amazing cheekbones Will had ever seen.

“And here I was thinking junior over there had a taste for scruffy and curly. But I guess it’s you.” Will couldn’t be bothered with pretending he didn’t know what the other man saw in him.”

“And very pretty, if I might be so bold. Hannibal Lecter. Pleased to meet you, Mr...?”

Will didn’t usually give his name, and before he realised what he was doing he held his hand out.

“Will Graham. Thank you for the drink. I might need a few more. Had a rough day.”

“No need to worry over that. It is my pleasure to assist. Can I ask what constitutes rough?”

Normally Will wouldn’t even think of divulging his work to a stranger. It was unprofessional and unethical. For some reason the whiskey had loosened his tongue. At least it wasn’t Freddie Lounds.

“I had a date with the Chesapeake Ripper. Killed a man not far from here. But you can’t tell anyone. Ok?”

“I can assure you, I am the epitome of discretion. Now about that other drink. Waiter? Two more if you please.”

Will smiled at Hannibal. He also found himself running his hand over his leg, starting at the perfectly shaped knee and running it up his thigh towards the man’s crotch.

“So, where are we doin this? If you want me, that is.”

“Oh, I can assure you I want you. Very much. I live nearby. Let’s drink this first.”

Will drank his drink, another double. It was an excellent quality scotch, he was sure it was also very expensive. Not his usual gut rot. He stood up, taking Hannibal by the hand.

“Come, to yours then. Hannibal.” Will almost purred the name. Hannibal got up, paid the tab and let Will lead him to the door. On the way out Hannibal must have bid good night to at least four people he knew. Clearly not embarrassed by his hook up. This was a good sign, Will decided, lots of witnesses if it turned out he was going home with a serial killer.

Will had intended to drive, but found himself being led to a fancy dark coloured Bentley Arnage.

“Well, you’re clearly not short of money. I’m free though. Definitely not a hooker. Well, I do prostitute myself to the FBI. Feel like they fuck me for money every time I look at a crime scene. You know, my boss knows I’m broken, but keeps on dragging me there.”

Hannibal held the door open for Will, held his hand as he lowered himself into the car. Shut Will in and went to get in the drivers seat.

“I never thought for a moment you were a prostitute, Will. And we can do whatever you want. We don’t have to have sex.”

Will looked over at him and laughed.

“We’re having sex, am I making myself clear? I haven’t had a good fuck for a long time, and I’m not leaving your house until I can’t walk straight. You good with that?”

“I’m good with that Will. Now do up your seat belt.” Hannibal started the car up and started for his home.


	2. A Surprise Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal discovers that Will is a masochist and likes to be hurt during sex. Jack approaches Hannibal to help with Will's mental health and Hannibal finds out that Will and Jack have had a similar sexual encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn’t resist, but as Will sleeps with strong men I just had to. It will add a different dimension to the story I feel.

Hannibal Lecter really wasn’t the sort of man who picked up anyone in bars. The Baltimore Arts Club wasn’t really a bar, it was more refined than merely a bar, and it’s patrons were usually fairly like minded, as well as well heeled. Hannibal was here tonight after an afternoon matinee of the philharmonic orchestra, and he’d popped in for a brief glass of the excellent Barolo, with plans to head home after. His day had actually began fairly early, setting up a scene. The man he’d killed the night before had embezzled from a dear old friend, a crime he’d deemed punishable by death. He’d parked the man’s tasteless car beside the body, and occupied himself at a close distance for the remainder of the day to see what fallout befell the local area. Nothing it seemed until a harassed, bedraggled man entered the Club.

At first sight Hannibal had assumed he was merely lost, but on closer inspection he was clearly in need of a drink, so when he’d sent the server over with the instruction that he was prepared to pay for the man’s drink, he was surprised by the look he’d been given, and delighted when he’d sidled over for an introduction.

He’d seen the way the man had brushed off the server, and heard the news that he’d deemed him too young to be of interest. He’d also caught the metaphor about liking more miles on the engine, and knew he’d be in for an interesting night as soon as he’d been clocked.

The fact that the man was extremely attractive under all that hair and plaid was like a gift. He was even pretty, and Hannibal had no qualms about telling him so. What made his evening totally perfect was the discovery that Will, for that was this pretty man’s name, was an agent of sorts of the FBI and had just been to see his scene. As Will ran his hand up his leg, he’d barely been able to suppress the erection that was threatening. That Will took his hand and led him out of the Club watched by several of Baltimore’s more esteemed residents barely even registered. They would be jealous, of that Hannibal was sure.

In bed Will was a bit of an animal, demanding to be fucked and bruised at the same time. Clearly a masochist, Hannibal didn’t really want to hurt someone already so damaged, but Will left him no choice, threatening to leave unless he complied. Will made no move to hurt Hannibal in turn, so it felt a little one sided, but he could feel the need coming off him in waves. With Hannibal buried deep inside of him, Will shouted at Hannibal to thrust harder, told Hannibal to grip harder, and finally to hit him anywhere. Hannibal drew the line at this, but gripped Will’s hips as hard as he could, seeing the bruises form as he finished inside of him. Will came with a shout and collapsed beneath him.

“Why did you hold back? I wanted you to hit me.” Will demanded while Hannibal was cleaning him up.

“I have no desire to hurt you. I was a bit surprised to find you enjoyed pain during sex. Do you always ask that of your sexual partners?”

“Yes, but it does limit me to a certain demographic. Older men usually, some younger. Women don’t like to, they would expect to be hurt back and I don’t like inflicting pain on anyone but I can feel their fear.”

Hannibal felt like the psychiatrist in him needed to work out the origins of this need to be hurt, but he had to tread carefully.

“I do hope you haven’t been subjected to something that caused this pathology, Will. I expect a lot of evil people would take advantage of that. Has anyone ever gone too far?”

“I hope you’re not trying to psychoanalyse me, Hannibal. I do have advanced degrees in many subjects including forensic psychology, and I know all the tricks. But I’ll go along with this. Yes a man once bent my arm so far up my back while he fucked me that it came out of its socket. I told him to leave it and finish inside me. That’s how much I like to be hurt. Satisfied?”

Hannibal dropped the subject and got a soothing balm from his medicine cabinet. While Will continued to lounge on the bed, totally naked, and in no rush by all accounts, Hannibal began to rub it on the bruises he’d left.

“I trust you’ve no objection to me soothing the result of my enthusiasm.”

“Feels good, don’t stop. It’s not the pain per se, that I like. I use it to get the images out of my head. And the emotions. So don’t worry, you and others like you are doing me a service. Please don’t feel bad. You’re a shrink, aren’t you. I can tell.”

“I am a Psychiatrist, yes. I was a surgeon, but couldn’t save every life so I changed fields and I cook, as a way to keep my hands busy. Would you allow me to prepare a meal for you, tomorrow night?”

Will got up then, and began to gather up and put on his clothes. He was just lacing up his shoes when he looked at Hannibal, big grin on his face.

“Yeah, you can cook for me, but only if we do this again afterwards. I’m probably gonna have a bad day tomorrow, what with the Ripper and all. I expect you to put fresh bruises on me, somewhere other than my hips. Ok?”

Hannibal agreed, and called Will a taxi. He escorted Will to the front door, and kissed him good bye. It was a fairly chaste kiss considering they had just had sex. But it felt just right, as though a taste of things to come.

The next day Hannibal was surprised to receive a call from Jack Crawford, head of the Behavioural Science Unit at Quantico. Apparently he had a profiler that needed therapy, and he was asked in for a meeting. Jack told him he wasn’t to let on the real reason for his attendance, but to say that he was assisting with a profile. Eight girls had been reported as missing, presumably killed and they had just inherited the case. As they were simultaneously working on the Chesapeake Ripper case they did need the additional help.

When Will walked into Jack’s room, and saw Jack and Hannibal studying the crime board containing the pictures of the girls, he guffawed. Both Hannibal and Jack turned to look at him.

“I knew it. I knew you’d find a way to get further inside my head.”

Jack Crawford looked between the two men, at a loss.

“Will, this is Dr Hannibal Lecter. He’s an expert in the psychiatric field of study and is going to help us with the profile.”

“Ok Jack, whatever you say. Did he tell you he fucked me last night?” Jack looked at Hannibal, wide eyed.

“Oh did he now? Well as he didn’t know who he would be working with today, I am pretty sure that subject couldn’t come up, until now. Dr Lecter, do you think you can be objective if needs be?”

“Im reasonably certain I can be. If Will can, that is? As we don’t have a personal relationship, and it was just sex, I don’t see the problem. Will?”

“It’s not a problem for me. So long as Jack isn’t jealous. Since we’ve also had a sexual relationship. Jack?”

It was Hannibal’s turn to be surprised. Will had mentioned he liked older men, and Jack was certainly older than Will by about twenty years. Making him older than Hannibal by ten years. He wondered if Jack was the man who dislocated Wills arm. He looked strong enough. This made him a little uneasy. Will had mentioned Jack when they met yesterday, and how Will had prostituted himself for Jack. He suddenly felt possessive.

Jack replied “I think I can remain professional, after all we only had sex a couple of times. I believe we all need to be discreet about this. Wouldn’t want the rest of the team to know, would we?”

“Or your wife, Bella?” Will grinned at the pair of them.

“Alright then, let’s get on with this. Hannibal, what do you think of the case?”


	3. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team go to Duluth and catch the Minnesota Shrike. Jack bursts in on Hannibal and Will at a delicate time.

Will left the meeting with Hannibal and Jack and headed to the lab. He had a spring in his step, mainly at the thought of the looks Hannibal Jack were giving each other after his declaration that he’d slept with both of them. Now if he were really cruel he could get a lot of mileage out of the situation, but he decided he wouldn’t. Jack had been one quick fuck in the bathroom at Quantico, a highly charged situation in which they’d almost been caught and would certainly both have been fired in the spot. The next time it was at Will’s home when Jack had come to check up on him after a case, and this had led to a super charged session in Will’s bed and this had led to his shoulder being pulled from his socket. Jack had been horrified when he’d told him to continue, and although he did it was rather awkward afterwards, particularly as Will had needed the emergency room, and Jack had driven him there. On being asked how it had happened they’d made up a story about a perp grabbing for Will’s gun and wrenching his arm. Re setting it had been really painful, and he’d been off work for a week. Jack told him he wasn’t going to have sex with him again, but Will had still enjoyed teasing him at the office, in the lab and at crime scenes. One time Jack almost gave in and dragged Will into a cupboard, rubbed against him, and pulled back when his phone had rung, and Bella was on the other end of the line. Will still remembers the look on Jacks face while Will pulled his cock out of his pants and began to give him a hand job while he was talking to his wife. It hadn’t happened again and it had been months.

Going into the lab he found Beverly Katz examining maps and timelines for the missing girls.

“You look happy with yourself. Come on, spill, what’s got you glowing like a schoolgirl with a crush? She asked Will.

“Nothing. What we got from the maps, any clues?”

“Not much except all the girls were taken from college campuses.”

Just then both Jack and Hannibal walked into the room.

“One of the girls has been returned home. Come on Will, were all going to Duluth. Hannibal too. I’ve got admin booking us all on the next available flight. You got your go bag in the car?”

Will had, but needed to make a quick call to get a dog sitter arranged. This was going to be an interesting trip, that’s for sure.

It wasn’t long before the whole team, including Beverly, Jimmy Price and BrianZeller were all on their way, all in coach, except Hannibal who had upgraded to first class. He’d offered an upgrade to Will, who declined. He wasn’t ready to be outed to the rest of the team yet.

Less than a week passed in which they’d caught their cannibal, Garrett Jacob Hobbs, who had been killing girls with the help of his daughter, who’d denied everything at first, but admitted to luring them out of fear. She and her mother were placed in witness protection in exchange for testifying at his trial in the future.

The most interesting part of the whole case was Hannibal and his continued pursuit of Will, even while they were staying in motels, and on one occasion he’d brought Will breakfast in his room, only to find Beverly there with Will. Hannibal was really confused until Bev got out of bed and left for her own room, reassuring him that they were just drink buddies, and while she definitely would, Will wouldn’t as she didn’t have a dick. She did raise her eyebrow to Will on her retreat, making an obscene gesture with her mouth and hand, and which Hannibal caught out of the corner of her eye.

“Well, that was interesting. I’m not sure whether she meant I should fellate you or the other way around.”

Will laughed. “Oh I think she meant I should do you. In fact, I think I will. Get on the bed.”

Hannibal didn’t need asking twice, and before he knew it he was lying back, pants down to his ankles and Will giving him the best blow job of his life. They were almost finished when the door flew openand there stood Jack.Will span around, still holding Hannibal’s dick in his hand.

“Fuck sakes Jack, don’t you know how to knock? Get out!”

Jack stood for what seemed like hours, but was probably only thirty seconds, and backed out of the room, apologising.

“Does Jack usually barge into your hotel room, Will?” Hannibal didn’t particularly seem embarrassed about being caught with his pants down. In fact he found the whole thing amusing.

“Guess he’s not over me yet. Where were we?” He took Hannibal down to the root and finished the job.

At the end of the case decided to ride with the rest of the team back to Washington in coach, just to fuck with Jack. Especially when he sat between Will and Jack, and made a show of touching Will whenever he could, just to make the man jealous. Clearly this was working, because he tried to monopolise Will by talking about the case all the way home.

As soon as they touched down Hannibal offered to drive Will back to his car and Will took him up on the offer.

“I’m still waiting for that home cooked meal, Hannibal. I’ve got the dog sitter for another day. I could stay over, if you like.”

The team had mostly drifted off but Jack and Beverly caught this and one was annoyed and the other was delighted, both showing it on their faces.

“Go get him, tiger!” Bev told him. Will just grinned.

“Guess its you and me, Jack. Come on let’s find your car.” Bev took Jack towards the exit while Hannibal insisted they needed to head to the airport shop to pick up a couple of things before they left.

Turned out they needed lube and condoms. Will was more than happy about this.

“Not sure we need the condoms, though, I’m sure we barebacked the other night.”

“I didn’t want to presume, my dear.”


	4. Manage a trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a dinner party and a party of three at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you don’t like this but I decided to wrap this up with a bang.

The next few weeks were certainly interesting for Will with new cases and new opportunities to be with Hannibal, in a work and a personal capacity. The first case involved a man turning diabetics into a mushroom garden, and they caught him fairly easily. To his teams dismay Will was able to spent minimal time interpreting crime scenes and evidence to cut through weeks of potential investigation and catch the killer, a man called Eldon Stammets, but as lives were saved even Brian had to admit Will’s brilliance.

The team had also noticed an atmosphere when Will and Hannibal were in the same room as Jack, and although Beverly hadn’t betrayed her knowledge that Hannibal and Will were intimate, none of them so far had any idea that Jack and Will were once a thing.

Hannibal had invited Will over for dinner tonight, and as a way to bury the hatchet with Jack, he had also invited Jack and his wife Bella. Will knew Bella and liked her immensely, but he was still a little nervous about the four of them in a room together after what had happened. The sex with Jack had been a huge surprise to Will, and although he was perfectly happy with Hannibal, he wasn’t in an exclusive relationship with him, they’d both decided this fairly recently, and his need for attention still ran deep, especially with Jack.

Will didn’t have daddy issues per se, but he did see Jack as a kind of father figure, and even though his relationship with his own father never resorted to anything inappropriate, he knew he had some underlying need to be loved by his father, which remained unfulfilled due to his fathers coldness towards him after his mother left. Will was always trying to please his father, by being clever, being good at fishing and fixing motors, both passions of the elder Graham, but he never could break that shell.

That he transferred this to older men, always trying to please them, had turned sexual for Will in his early twenties. It was about this time that he also learned that being inflicted with pain during sex also helped with his troubled mind so he had a lot of very unhealthy relationships with men over the last ten years.

Jack refusing to have any more sexual encounters had upset Will for a while, and he felt rejected to some extent, so if the opportunity presented itself with Jack again he couldn’t guarantee the outcome. He wanted to be good, and Bella didn’t deserve Jack’s betrayal, but he was weak when it came to sex.

Will arrived at Hannibal’s home at seven thirty on the dot. He’d dressed down for the occasion, Hannibal had insisted it wasn’t formal, so he wore his best informal clothes to impress Hannibal. Really tight jeans, and a tight polo shirt, in pink. He had shaved off his beard and styled his hair, and he knew he looked younger than usual.

As soon as Hannibal opened his door, in one of his fancy peacock suits, his eyes lit up, at the sight of Will.

“You look lovely, Will. Please come in. My other guests are already here. I hope you don’t mind, but Alana Bloom is here as well. I encountered he earlier at the market, and she was at a loose end.”

Will wasn’t altogether pleased at this news as he’d heard that Alana had had a fling with Hannibal years before, and as they were not exclusive he suspected Hannibal was fucking with him a bit. He decided to be chilled a bit though, and if he felt anything going on he’d make sure Hannibal knew he wasn’t happy. One way or another.

Hannibal led him into the kitchen where everyone was socialising. “Look, everyone, Will is here. Alana, please get Will a drink while I plate the starters. And if everyone could go to the dining room I would be grateful.”

Alana poured Will a wine and they went through. Bella took Will by the arm.

“Will, you’re looking good enough to eat tonight. I understand that you and Hannibal are seeing each other. You make a beautiful couple.” Will thought Bella looked a bit tired, but he told her otherwise.

“Thank you Bella you look lovely yourself. Hannibal and I are being fairly casual for now, no need to rush into anything, but so far so good.” Will turned to Alana who was taking a seat beside Jack. “How are you, Alana? I haven’t seen you for a while.”

“I’m fine, Will. I was a lot surprised to hear you and Hannibal were dating.?”

“Oh really, why is that?”

“You just don't seems good match.”

At that moment Hannibal walked in with a trolley bearing the starters. As he set one in front of each guest he said “I’m surprised you feel like that Alana. I, on the other hand, think we are perfectly suited. Now, please all enjoy, partridge with a red wine reduction and asparagus spears.”

The food was wonderful and the drinks flowing, and by the dessert they were all well and truly drunk. Bella, however, suddenly felt unwell and excused herself. Jack wanted to take her home, but as he couldn’t drive, she told him to stay for after dinner drinks and she caught a taxi home.

Alana assisted Hannibal with putting the dishes in the dishwasher while Jack and Will went into the parlour and had a brandy. Will wanted to wait but Hannibal insisted. Will felt a bit awkward and there was a moments silence before Jack asked.

“So, Will. How do Hannibal and I compare in the sack? I bet he’s more willing to give you what you want than I was.”

“Bit inappropriate don’t you think, Jack. Do you want me to say whose bigger? About the same if it came to that. And yes, Hannibal does give me what I want. To a point. Unfortunately he’s a gentleman and won’t outright punch me, but then he’s never ripped my arm from my socket while pounding my ass like you did.”

There was a noise from the doorway, and there stood Alana and Hannibal and the air could literally be cut with a knife, the atmosphere was so frosty.

Will tried to cover his slip. “Just kidding, Alana, me and Jack have this game going, see who can come out with the most shocking statement.” It even sounded lame to Will, but he had to try.

“Jack, tell me he was lying! About pulling his arm out and the sexual act. Please. For Bella’s sake.”

“Like Will said we were just playing a game, of course it’s not true. I would never cheat on Bella.”

Alana looked like she didn’t believe him, and excused herself for the evening, much to Will’s relief. This was getting a little out of hand.

That left the three of them, and they all sat around the fire with brandy.

“I can honestly say this has been an interesting evening. Don’t you agree Jack?”

Will started to laugh, and Hannibal and Jack soon followed, great guffaws coming from Jack and smaller more elegant laughter from Hannibal. Will stood up, barely able to contain himself, and started to take off his clothes.

“Will what are you doing?” Hannibal asked him. He knew very well what Will intended, but wanted him to say it out loud.

“Come on guys, we got rid of the women, I’m available and willing, don’t tell me you’re not tempted.” He slipped out of his underwear and lay on the rug.

It took both men less than ten seconds to get their clothes off and join him, Jack going straight for Will’s cock, taking him in his mouth, and Hannibal going straight for Will’s mouth. None of them felt awkward about being naked in a room together, they were just so focused on the task at hand. It also helped that they were all equally drunk.

Neither Jack nor Hannibal got particularly close to each other but they did take turns on Will, one fucking him first and then the other. Will was very vocal, again asking them to spank him, bruise him, and by the end of the night he was thoroughly fucked. He’d definitely feel it tomorrow.

Jack left after, staggering into a taxi. When he got home he barely even remembered what he’d participated in.

Hannibal on the other hand had perfect recall and would bask in the memories of watching Will being fucked in the ass by Jack while he fucked his mouth. Will was just happy. He’d had his share of daddies tonight.


End file.
